gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Circuito di Roma
|turns = 11 |length = }} Circuito di Roma is a circuit that features in Gran Turismo 5 Starting out named as Rome Circuit, later changed to stop confusion with the GT2/3 version and Gran Turismo 6. The 2.16 mile course takes in part of Rome Circuit from previous titles (from the start line to turn 4) and the Rome-Night Circuit from Gran Turismo 2 (from turns 5-9) but it is a distinct circuit in its own right. The course winds its way through the Rione X Campitelli district, passing close by the Roman Coliseum and the Roman Forum in its journey. Layout & Sectors Sector 1 Sector 1 uses part of the old Rome circuit. Starting on Via Dei Fori Imperiali, head towards the Colosseum. Turn 1 is a slight left before the combined turns 2 and 3 around the historic arena. This turn is set on a rise and is banked slightly, which can cause the car to oversteer. You’ll need to brake early for the right turn; as soon as you have navigated turn 1, begin to brake using the 100m marker board as your cue. Slow the car down enough and turn into turn 2, tracing an out-in-out line through the combined corners. Steadily increase your throttle at the apex of turn 2 until you are at full throttle for turn 3. Now on Via Cello Vibenna, turn left onto Via de San Gregoria and continue to accelerate. Sector 2 Sector 2 begins the new circuit, by turning right onto Via dei Cerchi. Brake in a straight line from the left side of the track, and take a line that goes through the turn 5 apex to the outside of the straight in one motion. The track surface changes halfway and it is easy to oversteer the car if you apply full throttle too early. Continue straight, trying to stay in the middle of the road if possible in preparation for turn 6. The entry to turn 6 onto Via Luigi Petroselli is preceded by a steep descent between narrow walls. Go between them in a straight line and slow down adequately. Aim to touch the outside kerb on the exit. Sector 3 Sector 3 is set on Via del Teatro di Marcello and snakes through Piazza di S. Marco. Move to the inside of the road along turn 7 in preparation for turns 8 and 9. The corner entry is obscured by the rise in the road surface; use the 50m marker board as your cue to start turning. Reduce your speed in advance and take both turns in a single steering motion, watching that you don’t understeer into the wall. The turn onto the main straight is at the Piazza Venezia and is a combined corner like turns 2 and 3. Brake as you exit turn 9 and slow the car down. Manage your throttle through turn 10 and continue your steering motion into turn 11, gradually increasing the throttle to exit smoothly. Be careful not to hit the kerbstones on the outside of the track. Doing so will cause the car to jump slightly and understeer. Exit turn 11 smoothly and run to the finish. In Gran Turismo Circuito di Roma appears in the following events: Gran Turismo 5 * European Hot Hatch Championship * Festival Italia * Supercar Nostalgia Cup * Lamborghini Exclusive * Gallardo Trophy * European Championship Gran Turismo 6 *400 PP Clubman Cup *5-Minute Races *Classic Sports Car Series *500 PP Clubman Cup *Festival Italia *10-Minute Races *British Lightweights *Classic Supercar Festival *Megane Trophy Notes Category:GT5 Circuits Category:GT6 Circuits Category:Italian Circuits Category:City Courses Category:Street Circuits